


Rain

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: It rains everywhere the same.





	Rain

Keito sat on the floor, looking out of the tall, old window, watching as rain fell from the gray sky, steady, the occasional low grumble of thunder the only noise interrupting the patter of the raindrops hitting the marshy ground, the school lawn flooding with water. The dorm room was empty, all of the other boys had gone down to the dinning hall for their last meal of the day, leaving him there alone. He pulled one knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it, and resting his chin on top, his eye line wandering further and further away from the building, until his was staring at the line of trees surrounding the school campus, as if if he concentrated hard enough, he could see through them and beyond.

He tried to think of words to describe the rain, and he watched as water trailed in organic paths down the glass of the window. The words wouldn't come, his mind a scrambled mess of Japanese and English, half formed sounds and strings of characters that made no sense, and he felt a sinking in his chest, as he floundered for words, any words at all. He let out a deep, shuddering breath, and he swallowed, shutting his eyes, trying to block out the panic that was rising inside of him. It was a sickeningly familiar feeling. One he'd been feeling more and more since he had come to England. He listened to the sound of the rain hitting the glass, and he felt a tear roll down his cheek, as he searched for a lifeline.

_Yuto._ The word, the name, emerged from the scramble, and he latched onto it, and then, next, the English phrase _It's raining._ Keito opened his eyes, looking out over the trees once more. He wondered if it was raining where Yuto was, too. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the rain fell faster. He leaned against the glass, feeling it cold on his skin, as he got as close to the rain as he could. Keito took a deep breath, his exhale fogging up the glass for a moment, and he let his eyes run down the lawn, straight down, and he watched as drops fell into already formed, still growing puddles, upsetting the surface in such repetition that something that could have been calm was alive with movement, bouncing and energetic looking. It contrasted greatly with the calm, dreary rain, but it made him feel more at ease, and he felt a small smile pull on the corners of his lips, as his gaze travelled along the grass, bending under the water weight.

He considered trying to describe the rain again, but the thought fell from his mind, plopping onto the wooden floorboards, a drop lost, as another thought replaced it. _It's the same._ Rain was always the same. No matter where he was, it would rain, and the water would fall from the sky, and the clouds would turn gray, and the thunder would rumble. It would always happen like this, no matter where he went in the world. He pressed a hand to the window, a sense of comfort enveloping him._Yuto, it rains here, just like it does there._ He stared out at the gray sky, and the marshy field, and he watched as the drops began to slow, and thin, and one word came to mind. A long, English word. One he'd learned only a few weeks before. _Beautiful._


End file.
